


Little Wolf

by AlexThompson932



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexThompson932/pseuds/AlexThompson932
Summary: What should have happened between the young wolf and the rose of Highgarden
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing so comments would be so appreciated!

Margaery from a young age had wanted to be queen, she had practiced and trained for it. Making connections with everyone she met and keeping tabs on the important people of the country as she grew up. She took every lesson her grandmother gave to heart. She quickly became like her house sigil, sweet and innocent looking but with thorns underneath.

It was early in her life when she got to meet Prince Joffrey, his father respected hers due to the tactics used during Robert’s Rebellion, Mace Tyrell may be an old fool now but he hadn’t always been and he was known to boast about being the only one to ever defeat the king. She had made sure to make an impression on the young prince so that when he started to look for a wife his eyes would turn west towards the Reach and to her. But now as wars started to spark from the North Margaery knew that she could never marry the inbreed pretender, especially not if the rumors on how he treated the poor Stark girl were true, no, she would need to pick a new Prince to achieve her dream of becoming queen.

The war of the five kings, as it was quickly named, gave her plenty of choices on who to marry. Joffrey was not an option, neither was Stannis Baratheon or the Greyjoy lord and when Loras had come to her with his idea to make Renly king she had thought about it but when she heard of the courage, and strength, and goodness of the King in the North she knew he would be the perfect man to rule next to.

Convincing her father was as easy as she expected, he was eager to make an alliance with the largest kingdom in Westeros, it would be amazing for their trade. So here she was, sitting next to her father in front of the young wolf and his mother. They talked for a long time before the match was agreed upon and even though this would surely win him the war Robb didn’t look happy as he left the halls of Riverrun. 

Margeary followed him down a path to his tent before he followed him inside. She knew he must be hurting, his father had just died and now he had to face the possibility that his sister may be the next killed in this war. Stepping forward she took his hand. 

“So tell me little wolf, do you want to punish those who have wronged you?” She asked gently. “My men will fight with you, for you and my brother will get your home back from the Greyjoys.” She assured him. “And soon, before the year is done, you will be king and the kingdoms will be at peace under one ruler.” She added soothingly. “Do not fret.” She added as she boldly pressed a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
